Promesa
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: "Maratón Multicolor" del foro " Cannon Island [Resumen] De niños hicieron una promesa, esperando algún día ver cumplida [¿Ooc?] [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Promesa**

 ** _«DDR»_ Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 **Color:** Fucsia.

 **Personaje:** Lyon a Meredy.

* * *

 _ **Promesa**_

 **Drabble 1:**

 _Recordando el Ayer_

(Lyon)

 _«Tengo miedo, Lyon. No me quiero alejar de ti, porque te olvidarás de mí, lo sé; por eso promete que siempre me recordarás.»_

La chica que está al frente mío, hace todo lo posible por evitar mirarme a los ojos. Para algunos, ese detalle se puede considerar como adorable, pero para mí no.

La vi suspirar y enseguida, levantar su mirada.

—Lyon —pronunció mi nombre. Yo enarqué una ceja—. ¡Me gustas! —soltó de golpe, logrando que sus mejillas adquieran una tonalidad rojiza.

Por mi parte, la mire de arriba a bajo y sin evitarlo, la comparé con _ella._ Su cabello es casi idéntico, ¿a quién engaño? Es diferente, pues el de esta chica, casi se compara con el fucsia.

Y el de _ella,_ no es muy claro ni muy fuerte.

—Y... ¿Es todo, Sherry? —pregunté fastidiado de sólo verla.

Ella asintió y yo me di media vuelta dispuesto a marcharme de ahí.

¿Desconsiderado? Tal vez, pero Sherry tiene la culpa por recordarme a ella.

Además, es mejor ignorarla a vivir en una relación basada en el engaño.

Después de todo, yo no sé que es el amor. Desconozco ese sentimiento, porque nunca lo he experimentado.

 _«Mentiroso.»_

Escuché que gritaron en mi interior. Las causantes, seguramente son mi memoria y mi conciencia que se aliaron para hacerme pasar un mal rato.

Y tal vez, tengan razón. Soy un mentiroso; no obstante sé que todo es culpa suya.

Ella me cambió.

Ella me volvió un mentiroso.

Por ella, puedo decir que el amor me consume.

Por mi propio bien, detuve el flujo de mis pensamientos y en lugar de divagar, me centré en prestarle atención al último semáforo que hay para poder llegar a ala casa de mi mejor amigo.

En cuestión de segundos cambio de amarillo a rojo, justo entonces sucedió algo extraño. Al cruzar la avenida, me pareció verla a ella entre el tumulto de gente.

¿Será un fantasma?

Me cuestione, ya que el cabello de esa persona, era muy parecido al de ella, es decir, ni tan claro ni tan fuerte como el fucsia.

Pasó a mi lado, pero no hice nada para retenerla. Debido a que fui realista y no me dejé llevar por lo que bien podría ser una alucinación, surgida por nuestra promesa del pasado.

 _ **»»» Continuará...**_

* * *

 *** * *Notas de la Autora:**

* * *

«N/A»: Quedó chiquito, escasas 379 palabras. Y todo porque Lyon no colaboró.

«N/A»: Se puede decir que esta idea es una que tenía en mente desde hace muchos~ ayeres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promesa**

« ** _DDR»_ Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 **Color:** Escarlata.

 **Personaje:** Meredy a Lyon

* * *

 _ **Promesa**_

 **Drabble 2:**

 _Cumpliendo las palabras del ayer_

(Meredy)

Una semana llevo atrapada en este lugar y aún sigo molesta.

Yo no quería pasar mis vacaciones de verano con mi primo, pero mi madre insistió tanto que no pude negarme.

¡Y ya que! Tuve que aceptar. Lo malo es que no puedo desquitarme con ella.

Por otro lado, el culpable también resultaba ser mi hermano mayor, Jellal. Al cual si haría pagar y muy caro, en cuanto estuviera devuelta en casa.

Me resistí a hacerla de niñera de mi primo, porque pensé que la estancia aquí sería aburrida y al igual que siempre, mis suposiciones fueron acertadas.

Está semana fue aburrida, pero de un momento a otro cambio. Mi aburrimiento se torno diferente, doloroso diría yo. Y todo fue porque me pareció verlo a _él._

El chico que me encontré en la calle, se parecía mucho a mi amor de la infancia. Lo vi en una avenida, pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para analizarlo a fondo, ni tampoco para corroborar que trajera puesta la pulsera que le di.

La pulsera, venía siendo un medio que nos mantenía unidos, es decir, esta sería nuestro nuestro « _enlace sensorial»._

Suspire y me dejé de recuerdos, en cuanto llegué a casa de mi primo. No sabía exactamente a qué había salido, pero ahora me arrepentía de hacerlo. Lamentablemente ya es muy tarde, y la herida del pasado resurgió.

—Ya volví, Gray —anuncié al llegar a su departamento.

Él no respondió.

Supuse que su silencio se debía a alguna novia que tenía escondida. Por ello, me dirigí a la cocina en absoluto silencio; sin embargo al llegar ahí, la realidad fue otra.

Ya que un chico parecido a él, se hallaba peleando con mi primo.

Su cabello y ojos eran parecidos a los suyos.

Y para comprobar que se trataba del chico con el que hice mi promesa, estaba el enlace sensorial que colgaba de su brazo izquierdo. Lo noté justo cuando señaló a mi primo de forma amenazante.

En ese momento, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, tanto así, que si hubiéramos estado por completo en un campo de batalla, en lugar de ver el ambiente de color escarlata lo vería rosa y lleno de corazones.

—¡Eres un mal agradecido, Gray! —acusó él a mi primo— Todavía de que vine a comprobar que siguieras vivo.

Y yo esperé respuesta. Rogué porque mi primo dijera su nombre.

—Callate, Lyon. Yo nunca te pedí que vinieras a verme.

Lyon...

Al escucharlo mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Era él, lo sabía.

—Lyon... ¿Lyon Vastia? —pregunté interrumpiendo a ese par.

Lyon apartó la mirada de Gray y la colocó sobre mí.

—¿Meredy? —musitó confundido.

Y fue suficiente para mí, porque después de todo, él siempre cumple sus promesas, aún si estas las hace de niño.

 _«No te preocupes, Meredy. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y entonces, podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.»_

 ** _¿Fin?_**

* * *

 ** _* * *Notas de la Autora:_**

* * *

«N/A» : Con Meredy me extendí más. Utilicé 477 palabras

«N/A»: Al principio se me hacía extraño escribir AU, pero ahora ya le agarré el gusto.


End file.
